


Grillbz

by CurlyCue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol idk ok</p></blockquote>





	Grillbz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exlimixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exlimixia/gifts).



He's engulfed my life like a flame;  
He ignites a wildfire passion in my Soul and melts my heart  
And damn if he's not the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen!

They say that playing with fire gets you burnt  
I look 'em in the eye and tell 'em,  
"Honey, that's a lesson I've learnt and unlearnt."

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk ok


End file.
